Injuries
by porcelainsdietcoke
Summary: Just an idea that wouldn't go away.  Logan and Julian get into a heated argument. Will their relationship survive? All characters belong to the wonderful CPCoulter.  Read and enjoy!
1. Nightmare

"Come here." Julian gently grabbed Logan's bleeding hand and pulled him to sit down on the antique sofa in Logan's room. He went and pulled out some bandages from the boy's drawer and went straight to work on his boyfriend's injured hand.

"Stop it, Jules. I'm mad at you." Logan mumbled, looking down, though he made to effort to pull away.

"I know. And I'll get out of your face as soon as I fix up your hand." Julian said softly.

Hearing the tone of his boyfriend's voice only broke Logan's heart. It made him feel ashamed of what he had done. He looked up at Julian's face and saw the deeply cut lip and the newly formed bruise on his right cheek and felt his chest tighten at the sight of the damage he had caused the one he loved.

He felt like Julian should be mad at him right now. He should be shouting at him, insulting him, doing anything that would hurt Logan. Anything but this.

"Jules, I-I..."

"There all done." Julian said quickly as he got up to walk out of his boyfriend's room. He looked back at Logan, hurt clearly visible in his dark eyes and just stared at the mess that was his boyfriend. Logan couldn't bare to look Julian straight in the eye and see the pain he had caused so he settled for his feet. Soon Julian walked out without saying a single word. And Logan just sat there, frozen in his place. He looked around the mess that he had done in his room and sighed. He couldn't even remember what their fight was about. After a while of heated debate between himself, Logan decided he ought to take his meds and try to get some shut eye.

* * *

><p>Julian held back a sob, holding onto the sink in his bathroom, the tap was running as he was trying to wash the blood off his face. He was sick of this, he decided. He loved Logan, he truly did but this was just too much for him now. He really didn't want to leave, like he always did when things got tough but maybe, just maybe, he thought, maybe this time he could stay away for good. Who knows maybe it could turn out to be for the best. He sighed as the turn off the tap and decided that he should get some sleep.<p>

Logan and Julian both had restless sleeps that night, both having terrible nightmares about each other. Their subconscious showing them horrific things about each other.

Julian dreamt of Logan; the couple were chatting playfully, enjoying each other's company when Julian's dream began, but somehow one thing led to another and Logan turned into a hideous beast, destroying everything in it's path.

Logan however dreamt of Julian. His Julian. Julian was beautiful in his dream, like an angel. He showed up in front of Logan at a distance, smiling up at him. Logan tried to get closer to the beautiful being that was his boyfriend but each step he took only led him further and further from his beloved. He tried to quicken his pace but that was no use. Soon he broke onto a run until finally he was standing face to face to the beautiful Julian. Logan raised his hand and reached out to caress his boyfriend's face but as soon as he was mere millimetres away from the radiant skin Julian disappeared and Logan woke up gasping for air.


	2. Gone

The next morning Logan found himself standing out side of Julian's door. He had no idea what he would do or say, all he knew was that he needed to see Julian. Now. He knocked softly on the door but received not answer. He raised his hand, about to knock for the second time when he heard footsteps behind him, slowly approaching.

"Logan..." It was Derek, he had a sad expression on his face

"What?" Logan almost hissed at his friend, not wanting to hear what he had to say, afraid that his words would confirm the though that was slowly creeping over his mind.

Derek hesitated before he finally decided to get it over with. "Logan, I-I'm sorry, but he-he's gone."

Logan froze in his spot. It was like someone had just stabbed him in the chest. His Julian, his beloved, beautiful Julian was gone. This couldn't be happening he thought to himself. No, Julian's not gone, he'd never leave without saying goodbye. He couldn't be gone. Other than Derek Julian was the only constant in Logan's life. Julian was the only one who'd ever loved Logan back no matter how messed up he was, he was the only one who was always there. And now even he was gone.

"Logan?" Derek whispered, concern for his friend clear in his face, "Why don't you just skip classes today."

"Julian." Logan's voice was hoarse as he spoke "D, he can;t be gone, he cant!" The prefect was now shouting "Doesn't he know how much I need him? I have to go find him, Derek I have to go find him. Now!"

"Lo, come on, calm down." Derek tried to calm his friend down as he pulled him back into his room. "Have you taken your meds yet?

"No" Logan answered him, he figured there would be no point in lying. The numbness that the pills would give him would be better than the pain he was feeling now, anything would be better that what he was feeling now.

"This room's a mess." Derek pointed out as he was scavenging around for Logan's meds. "Must've been a bad fight."

Logan didn't answer. He couldn't.

"Finally" exclaimed Derek as he opened the small orange bottle and took out two tablets for the prefect and held his hand out to him.

Logan looked at the two small pills and mumbled "More."

"What? No, Lo I can't let you do that"

"Dammit Derek. Just give me two more. I need this D, I really do."

"Logan, look I know th-"

"No! No, D. No, you don't know. I don't want to feel this pain. So please. Please. This is too much."

Derek couldn't stand seeing his best friend like this. Almost begging. It was painful to watch so he sighed and let the prefect have his way.

"Thank you." Logan whispered as he swallowed the one thing that could make him almost forget. Almost.


End file.
